Silver and Gold
by Ace-of-spades3
Summary: After a year, AVALANCHE regroup for a reunion at the Gold Saucer. When the group all pair up, Yuffie and Vincent are left alone to entertain each other. What crazy happenings will occur? Just a fluffy little Gold Saucer fic, obviously Yuffentine
1. Unlikely Pair

A crowd of eight stood in a large group in the reception of the Gold Saucer. Said group consisted of two women and six men, if you could call the fiery red beast among them a man. They were the group known as AVALANCHE, and though their faces were not well known, their reputation was famous. A blonde man was speaking to them, and though a couple in the group just looked as though they were itching to run away and have fun, their attention was fixed on him.  
  
He went by the name of Cloud. He wore a pair of dark blue, faded jeans, which were tucked into the tops of his black combat boots, and covering his muscular torso he donned a black tank top, with a white dragon printed on the back. His normally spiky hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. Two spiky bangs had escaped their confinement though, which left them framing his handsome face stubbornly.  
  
At the front of their mob was a petite brunette, Tifa, whose wine-coloured eyes were trained firmly on the blonde man before her. He body curved like a perfume bottle, and she wore a pair of black pedal pushers and white blouse, which had an embroidered butterfly on the breast pocket. She wore on her feet, a pair of black trainers, and her long brown hair was tamed in a ponytail. Around her slender neck was a Grand Dragon's tooth, hung on a sliver of silver.  
  
Her hand was laid on the back of a furry beast, who resembled a ball of fire more than anything else. His mane glinted in the artificial light, and his one good eye was looking to Cloud respectfully. He various black tattoos stood out starkly against his orangey-red fur and two thin braids of hair hung by his face, woven with beads and feathers. He stood on all four legs, his back arched like a cat's, but his face shaped like a dog's. His name fitted him perfectly: Red.  
  
Behind him, with an ever-present cigarette hanging limply in his mouth, stood Cid Highwind. He wore his heavy, dark blue flight jacket, and a white shirt, which was stained slightly with some oil stains that refused to leave his presence. His feet were covered by a pair of brown boots, which were nearly hidden by a pair of green corduroy trousers. He swore quietly as some ash fell on his naked hands, and the tall man next to him prodded his arm in an annoyed manner.  
  
Cid muttered back to him, and the man, Barret, flicked him with a large finger, silencing him. The bulky man wore a beige tank top, which had frayed sleeves, and a pair of baggy, brown jeans. A bracelet of pink beads, fashioned in the shapes of hearts, stood out garishly against his dark skin. It was a present from his beloved daughter Marlene, and looked quite out of place on the man. His large, black boots made an intimidating noise on the floor, as he tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
Enthralled in a thumb-war was a handsome man named Reeve. He had shoulder length black hair, tied back in a ponytail, with a loose lock of hair irritating his brown eyes, and he had a small beard that lightly graced his chin. He wore a white shirt, sleeves rolled midway up his arms, and a pair of black trousers. The small, black and white cat sitting on his shoulder, who was wearing an adorable crown, mewed plaintively as his master won the match against the pouting ninja girl Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie pouted and stuck her tongue out, whispering to her taller friend that he was cheating, receiving a defeating snort in return. Her hair had grown in the last year, and it had settled itself at a nice length, just past her shoulders. As she turned her head to glance meekly at the man in the corner it bobbed around her, swishing left and right. She had a colourful braid woven into it, in all her favourite colours, pinks, yellows, oranges and lime green. She wore a burgundy, high necked tank top, which had separate sleeves that hung down to her knees (A/N: Think Yuna. I didn't really know how to describe them =P). Around her legs she wore a long, matching, silky burgundy skirt, and knee length boots.  
  
The man that she had been staring at was called Vincent. His long, dark tresses were left to frame his face wildly, and his garnet eyes glowed slightly in the shadows that they cast over his face. He had pale skin, which provided a great contrast with most of his body. His finely arched eyebrows were lowered, along with his eyes, and he was staring at his feet in a bored manner. He wore, as usual, his red bandana, and his red cape, the latter making him seem even taller than he already was. He wore his metal tipped shoes, black trousers stuck into them, and black shirt tucked into them. His relatively tight attire showed how lean he obviously was, and it made him appear somewhat frail, but nonetheless he was an intimidating man. His arms were crossed, and he was leaning against the wall, uninterested to his leader's speech. Vincent had respect for Cloud, but he never made it obvious. His artificial limb, a bronze claw, glinted in the light as he strummed the metal fingers of his other arm thoughtfully.  
  
"Ok, we'll meet in the hotel lobby tomorrow morning. Look after your keys, or you'll be sleeping with the ghosts," Announced the spiky haired leader of AVALANCHE.  
  
The rest of the group grumbled and ignored the warning. The eight paired up easily, shooting down different tubes. Cloud and Tifa linked arms and slid down to the 'Event Square' and Cid and Barret fought their way to the 'Battle Square', not forgetting, of course, to argue over whom went down the slide first. Red, Reeve and Cait tumbled quietly down to the 'Chocobo Square', which left a rather awkward Yuffie, and a nonchalant Vincent staring absently at different tubes. The dark man pushed himself from the wall and bid the ninja good night. She stared at him open mouthed and gasped,  
  
"Vinnie Valentine!" The man openly shuddered at her nickname for him, " I thought you had better manners than that! Your mother would be ashamed of you!"  
  
"What is it then, Yuffie?"  
  
"You can't leave a girl all by herself in a frightening place like this!"  
  
Vincent raised his eyebrow an inch.  
  
"I see no impending threat."  
  
"Yeah, well, the clowns could eat me!"  
  
The ill-fated man sighed, and tapped his foot patiently, causing a tapping sound to echo through the lobby.  
  
"Yuffie, I'm sure you're perfectly capable of going on your own."  
  
The persistent girl clung to his arm like a limpet, before sniffing. She looked up to his face with big, puppy dog eyes, and he stared right back at her coldly.  
  
"Pwease? Pwetty pwease?"  
  
"Yuffie-"  
  
"Vinnie, you can't come to a reunion with out hanging out with your friends. I'm not gonna let you stay in your room all night!"  
  
With that she grabbed the surprised man's hand and leapt down the tube to the 'Wonder Square'. The slide was dark and long, and though it was dotted with purple lights every so often, Vincent could barely see the hand holding him, until his extra perceptive vision came into play, adjusting itself in the new light. He felt Yuffie slide under his arm, as they began to tumble down, head over heels in an ungraceful ball. Vincent flew from the end of the dark tube first, somersaulting in the air before landing in a crouched position, miraculously, on his feet. He heard his name being squealed from behind him just in time for him to catch a plummeting Yuffie in his arms. She clung to him with her eyes closed, and asked whether it was over. Vincent stood up, held her shoulders and ducked down slightly so that they were at eye level with each other.  
  
"Dirty trick," he muttered quietly, looking at her from below a frown.  
  
"Good one though," She mumbled back, smiling cutely.  
  
Vincent made a slight noise to voice his displeasure, before turning back to the tubes and picking the one that led to the Ghost Hotel. Yuffie stamped her foot, yelling to the uninterested man about his stubbornness. She ran over to him and pulled him back, though she was amazed that he didn't just shrug her off and leave.  
  
"Vinniiiieee!"  
  
"Yuffie, you'd much prefer to be with Red and Reeve, why not go with them?"  
  
"You're wrong! I enjoy spending time with you! You're the most fun in the whole group! Teef hasn't been the same since she started lusting over Cloud, Reeve and Red always like having 'intelligent conversation'," Yuffie crooked her fingers at this, motioning the quotation marks, " Cloud wants to make a move on Tifa, and Cid and Barret . . . Not Cid and Barret. You're the only one I can have a normal conversation with!"  
  
She could see Vincent's stern expression begin to waver, and she smiled at him pleadingly. He bowed his head and sighed, before raising it again and shrugging, giving in. Yuffie yelped happily, locking her arms around him tightly. He untangled himself awkwardly and motioned for Yuffie to lead the way.  
  
"Cool, and I get to play leader! This is gonna rock, right Vinnie!?"  
  
Vincent covered his face with his claw and growled softly. He only prayed that he would come out of the situation unscathed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you like it; this isn't gonna have a real, proper storyline, 's just gonna be a cute Yuffentine. Gold Saucer madness! I just want to thank Square for creating the Gold Saucer, as it provides a very good location for cute fics. R&R, luv joo! 


	2. An Incident Over Snowboarding

KittyPersona: I'm glad you like it ^_^ You won't have to beg, I'm carrying on. Enjoy!  
  
Elbereth Silimaur: I'm sure it will be....intersting _ Mwahaha! Uh...yeah. Aye, clowns will eat my face!  
  
Zack: Thanks, and don't worry, I don't mind anonymous reviews. A review is good either way.  
  
Enjoy the next chapter everyone! The fluff begins!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on Vinnie! Surely it ain't so bad!"  
  
Yuffie stood on the snowboard, seething impatiently. The two of them were locked in an inextricable eye war, Vincent's ever dark gaze smoldering against Yuffie's weak, kittenish one.  
  
"No."  
  
Yuffie pulled her friend stubbornly onto the snowboard with her, and as the metal bar closed, stopping him from getting out, he glared at her. She ducked down swiftly, locked his feet onto the snowboard and bobbed back up again, before smiling, stepping behind him, and wrapping her arms around his stomach. Vincent frowned, and said,  
  
"Why do I have to go in front?"  
  
"Because you're agile and good at things which need a lot of concentration!"  
  
"All right then. Why do I have to go on?"  
  
A tap vibrated through Yuffie's shoulder, and she turned her head to see who had demanded her attention. A man, who reminded the ninja of a padded box wearing a security uniform more than anything, looked at her sternly and pointed at the sign next to the machine.  
  
"Lady, it clearly states that no more than one person is allowed on the snowboard at one time."  
  
Yuffie opened her mouth to protest, but was cut short by a robotic voice counting down from three. Her eyes widened and she turned back to Vincent, who was frowning and searching desperately for an off switch. The door ahead of them opened, and they fell down the artificially snowy slope, Yuffie's yelling drowning out the sound of the angry security guard. As the large metal door closed, all that Yuffie could hear was Vincent's slow and steady heartbeat and the cold wind rushing past her. Suddenly Vincent stopped and turned his body round to Yuffie, his eyes narrowing at her.  
  
"Honest Vinnie, it wasn't me!"  
  
"Yuffie..."  
  
"I'm SERIOUS!"  
  
Vincent turned back to the slope, glaring at it's pristine pureness resentfully.  
  
* This should be interesting *  
  
With a jolt, Vincent sent the pair sliding down the slopes, Yuffie holding on to Vincent for dear life. The snow slid down into every nook and cranny of Yuffie's body, and she screamed in the cold, blaming it, because of course it was his fault, on Vincent, who had grown rather good at ignoring her. He ducked down, tensing all the muscles in his body, before suddenly releasing, flinging the pair high into the air, which did not please the little ninja girl at all. As he twisted and turned, maneuvering through the course, Yuffie could feel his body move beneath her hands, and she blushed at the shivers that it sent up her spine. Her only consolation was that the man that was causing this to happen could neither see her face nor feel her burning cheeks. She absently tightened her hold on Vincent, who turned to her and commented,  
  
"I need to breathe Yuffs."  
  
"Oh! Sorry Vinnie!"  
  
* He called me by my nickname! *  
  
"That's OK."  
  
As the course came to an end, Yuffie felt her mind beg Vincent to stay right where he was, with her dependant arms around his meager waist. She released her hands and stepped of the snowboard, so that Vincent could unstrap his feet. As he was doing so, she fell to the ground and stuck her head into one of the large mounds of snow that were dotted about the place. Sighing in relief she could practically feel steam emitting from her face, until she heard a confused noise from behind her. She froze in embarrassment as Vincent said,  
  
"Yuffie . . . I know I'm going to regret asking this but, what are you doing?"  
  
Yuffie pulled her head from the snow and chewed on her little finger nervously. Vincent seemed to be awaiting an answer, a small, bemused smile painted onto his porcelain face.  
  
"I was . . . I was . . ."  
  
With that she ran through the door, back into the Wonder Square. Vincent raised an eyebrow, following the girl with his swift, powerful strides, laughing quietly to himself. As her small body bounced girlishly from the manmade slopes, he found himself mesmerized by her carefree attitude, and her innocent beauty.  
  
* It's wrong, Valentine * He scolded himself * She's just a little girl. *  
  
Yuffie was waiting for him by the slides, next a giant, talking Mog, not so different to Reeve's. She was tapping her foot impatiently, and when he got to her, she yelled jokingly,  
  
"Geez! Take your time why don't ya! My old man coulda got here faster than you, and he's asleep for most of the day!"  
  
"Charming as always Yuffie," he purred softly, "I see you've found Sith."  
  
He was correct. After meteor, Reeve had given Sith to the Gold Saucer, taking Cait with him though. The owner of GS had taken him on as, you guessed it, a fortune teller. Yuffie's hand was stroking the giant mog out of habit, and it seemed to enjoy it very much, recognizing the girl from it's travels. It jumped up and down happily at first sight of Vincent, and the gunslinger smiled a rare smile, and he ducked down so that he was at eye level with the overgrown furball.  
  
"Aw, Vinnie! He likes you!"  
  
Sith nodded enthusiastically, and Vincent scratched it's head with his claw. Yuffie twirled excitedly, her skirt flowing outwards, and her sleeves following her around like ribbons. Vincent looked away awkwardly, and Yuffie said,  
  
"Hey Sithy, tell out fortunes!"  
  
Sith bounced happily, and got out his little metal box. He spun the handle a thrice, waited for a second, before hitting it a couple of times and trying again. This time, the machine made a croaky noise as a slip of paper slipped out of it. The mog ripped the paper from the roll and handed it to the eager girl. She read it and smiled wickedly, before tucking it quietly down her skirt.  
  
"What did it say, Yuffs?"  
  
"Uh . . .What did what say?"  
  
"Your fortune."  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing, just that green is my colour and I'm gonna be eaten by monkeys, nothing important!"  
  
"Uh . . .huh."  
  
"You have one!"  
  
Vincent shook his head.  
  
"Aw, go on! Please!"  
  
"Fine, but only once."  
  
"Yay! Thanks Vinnie, you're the greatest!"  
  
Vincent smiled, and leaned against the wall nonchalantly as he awaited his paper. Sith did his entertaining dance, and Yuffie made up a theme tune for it, as the stuffed animal tried frantically to get the little machine to work. After a few minutes of patient waiting, the machine made a noise, and bit of paper popped out of it. Vincent took his fortune and read it to Yuffie.  
  
"Love is closer than you think."  
  
Vincent snorted slightly, and slotted the piece of paper into his pocket, failing to notice the blushing Yuffie. The dolled up little ninja pulled out her paper and re-read it:  
  
"You are with the one you love."  
  
Giggling she rushed up to Vincent and enclosed her arm around his, smiling up at him, as he looked down at her. He smiled back and the two walked towards the slides. 


	3. Dirty Dancing

musank : It's a lot of fun to write ^_^ Thank you for, well, for liking it!  
  
KittyPersona: It's nice to know that someone is so desperate to read my stuff! It's very nice ^_^  
  
Manganese: You were perfectly lovely when you emailed me, and it's really lifted my spirits. I hope this fic runs as smoothly as you hope it to, because I will be sad if it doesn't. I promised you a big hug, so, *HUUUUUUUUUUGS*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuffie clung to Vincent as they were sucked up though the tube that would take them to the Event Square. After the long, twisting ride that was much like being taken through a Giant Sandworm's body in the Desert Prison, the pair were flung, rather ungracefully, from the tube. Yuffie slid along the floor, before rolling into a wall, and Vincent was propelled into a wall, which he deftly air-kicked his way off, landing next to Yuffie. The only difference was, he was upright. He offered Yuffie a hand, and she gratefully took it, mumbling angrily. As they walked toward the Event Hall, slow pop music could be heard. Yuffie pulled Vincent through the archway to find the place decked out with streamers, balloons and strobe lighting. There were about thirty couples dotted about the dance floor, whispering into each other's ears, giggling quietly, or just silently enjoying each other's company. Vincent turned to Yuffie as he heard her gasp, and he said in a quiet voice,  
  
"What is it Yuffie?"  
  
She pointed discreetly to the far corner of the room, where a familiar pair where holding each other close, and Vincent's eyes opened wide when he recognized them. As the female was slowly twirled, her long brown hair, which had seemingly been released from it's confines, splayed out around her, shimmering in the darkness. The male smiled a wide smile, a smile that he had not used since the death of the gentle flower girl. It was a smile full of hope and unchained love, and as his lips blanketed the female's, his eyes closed, and he embraced her tightly. Yuffie's eyes began to shine, and she wiped away the moisture from her eyes with an embarrassed swipe of her arm. Vincent looked to the floor awkwardly, before raising his hand to his friend. She smiled and took it, and he led her to the floor. His gingerly put his arms around her waist, and she stretched her arms to reach his neck, and they spun gently, moving in time to the soft music. Vincent's bloody eyes were directed to the floor, and as he caught sight of Yuffie's stormy orbs he looked away. Yuffie pulled herself closer, and rested her head on his chest, his heartbeat keeping time with the music. She closed her eyes, and let her friend lead her around, sighing when the melodic music came to an end. Vincent looked down at her, half of his face hidden to her by his collar, but his eyes glimmered faintly, before he looked away, releasing Yuffie and walking from the dance floor. She followed him, but he was walking fast, and so she stopped on the edge of the floor and cried,  
  
"What's wrong Vinnie?"  
  
A soft reply streamed back to her,  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He stopped, and looked over his shoulder, before going again. Yuffie looked down, before running after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Vinnie?"  
  
"Yes Yuffie?"  
  
"Do you . . ."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you enjoy being around me?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
Yuffie gave her bright pink lollipop a few thoughtful licks, while observing Vincent twirl his about his dark purple one around his fingers, before popping it back into his small mouth and letting it lie there. The pair were sat high above the mountains, so they could just about see Corel in the distance. The young ninja sighed, and sprawled back on the glassy skylight that covered the Battle Square.  
  
"It's just, you seemed kinda reluctant to come with me earlier. I mean, we're having a good time, right?"  
  
Vincent nodded, before falling gracefully back next to Yuffie. He sighed, and a cloud of breath rose in the bitter night sky. Yuffie shivered slightly, the glass freezing against the parts of her arms that were bare, and the cold seeping through the part of her belly that was uncovered by the gap between her skirt and her top. Vincent turned his eyes toward her, his head soon following, and he said,  
  
"Yuffie, I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to."  
  
Yuffie smiled, and she rested her head on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Vinnie."  
  
Vincent could feel her shaking on his shoulder. He stood up and began undoing the buckles on his cape, Yuffie watching with her eyes showing confusion. He wrapped the heavy piece of material around her silently, before he leapt through an open section of the roof, down onto the floor below. Yuffie tightened the wrap around her, the pleasant smells reaching her nose quickly, and she tied it up smiling. She followed her friend down, sliding down the beam that she had climbed up. She met Vincent waiting at the bottom, who had found Barret and Cid fighting, again. Yuffie ran next to her friend and yelled,  
  
"What're you two old farts arguing about now."  
  
Cid pointed venomously at Barret, who was at that point, making rude gestures to his 'friend's' back. The bulky man snorted in contempt as Cid growled,  
  
"That man," his voice went dangerously quiet, "stole my £$%^& Jelly Beans."  
  
"I awready told y' foo! It was a little kid!"  
  
"Then why the £$%^& was there Jelly Beans all around where you where standing!?"  
  
"The kid was throwin' 'em at me!"  
  
"Like £$%^& it was!"  
  
"You callin' me a liar!?"  
  
"And what if I am!"  
  
At that, Barret launched himself at Cid, making the man fall to the ground, wheezing and huffing at the large weight above him. At this, Vincent reached down, locked his claw onto the collar of Barret's shirt, and lifted him from the gasping pilot. Vincent walked away, his job done, and muttered,  
  
"Act your age."  
  
Yuffie stifled a giggle as Vincent stalked off, but as Barret glared at her, she coughed nervously before pointing towards her tall friend and saying,  
  
"That way. Yes. Good. I go that way. Now...NOW."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hooray! Fluffy Fluff! Hope you all like it! 


	4. Never mix a Yuffie with a Chocobo

Andariel: Yuffentine is my ultimate favourite! I love it!  
  
BlueEyedDemon10: Aye, Fanfiction.net needs more fluff! Chainsaws too, but that's not the point.  
  
Shadow, Eva, Pixie and Felichel: Thanks you guys! * Goblins *: (Eats candy) We'll give you some cookies if you make Shadow write more ^_^  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi: I think someone's been on the happy piiiills... Ah well, what ever makes people like my stuff can't be all bad! Thank you!  
  
Kitty: Hey now, how can I refuse an offer like that ^_~  
  
Manganese: Hey, no probs! I shall put extra effort into this one, especially for you.  
  
Hope you guys like this! I decided that Vincent needs more alchohol!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Say Vinnie?"  
  
"Yes Yuffie?"  
  
"Can we go Chocobo racing?"  
  
"We didn't bring the Chocobos with us."  
  
"Yeah, but you can rent them; c'mon Vinnie, whaddya say?"  
  
"All right. But you know, you never were the best rider."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!"  
  
Vincent opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'true though', but at taking a look at Yuffie's scrunched up little face, decided to keep his thoughts to himself.  
  
"Hah!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't have a witty answer for everything after all!"  
  
"Whoever gave you the notion that I do?"  
  
"Don't know really."  
  
"Hn."  
  
The pair were sat in the Ghost Hotel with a drink in their hands. Vincent swirled his alchohol around absently, glancing suspiciously at the candy eyeballs that were floating conspicuously in the blood red substance. As he took a sip his face screwed up in distaste, and said to Yuffie, who had a questioning look on her face,  
  
"The red food colouring is extremely sickly."  
  
"Ooh! Lemme have a taste! I like sweet things!"  
  
"Yuffie, do you remember the last time Reeve let you have a sip of his drink?"  
  
Yuffie looked awkwardly innocent, as Vincent went on,  
  
"You need reminding?" Vincent's eyes danced mischievously, a look which Yuffie had never seen the gunslinger use before, "Within five minutes you were hanging onto the ceiling fan singing 'Like a Prayer', completely off key, using Cait as a microphone."  
  
"Hey, it was a VERY strong drink!"  
  
"You drunk half of the decanter."  
  
"Ooooh! Shush you!"  
  
Yuffie drunk her coke, stole Vincent's half-finished drink and took a big gulp. Vincent's eyes widened in horror, sighing heavily in relief when she spat it out, the stream of liquid breaking through the luminescent ghost sitting close to them. It turned it's head, and got up to yell at them. Yuffie began to laugh, and Vincent took her hand and pulled her from the lobby of the hotel, leaving the old ghost to shake his fist, mumbling something about, 'those rotten youngsters!'. Yuffie was still laughing when she was shot from the tube into the Chocobo Square, rolling around the floor in hysterics while Vincent tried, failing terribly, to insist that he had no clue as to who the mysterious crazy girl was. When she eventually recovered, she found Vincent sat on the steps, his long legs stretched out before him, propping himself up with his arms, looking pointedly at the little ninja. She coughed, brushed herself down, and passed him, walking to the giant Chocobo stadium with as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuffie dropped the gil onto the counter, and chirped happily to the man behind it,  
  
"Can I rent two Chocobos please?"  
  
Vincent took back half of the money, and shook his head. Yuffie protested, and so he said to her,  
  
"Don't worry Yuffie, I'll be watching you."  
  
"Will you collect my prize for me when I win?"  
  
Vincent smiled behind his collar, knowing that though Yuffie could not see him, she always seemed to be able to sense people's happiness. She practically fed on their emotions of glee.  
  
"Of course."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuffie walked through the stables, stroking lots of curious Chocobo's beaks as they peered over the wooden gates of their pens, and as the young girl examined each one they preened themselves and wiggled their beautiful fans of tail feathers impressively. Yuffie squealed suddenly, causing the overgrown chickens to hide beneath their wings. The girl ran up to one of the gates, jumped easily over it, and began pointing at the ill-fated bird.  
  
It was midnight black, darker than the night sky surrounding the planet, shining with a blue sheen in the dimly lit stable. It was a large bird, far bigger than Yuffie, a bird for someone Vincent's height, and it peered down at her majestically as she ran her hands over it's silky wings. It's bottle green eyes were full of wariness, and it shifted uncomfortably as she mounted it. In truth, Yuffie seemed a bit ridiculous atop the gigantic bird, her legs appearing far too short, and her head craning to see above the Chocobo's. Suddenly it kicked off, out of it's pen, and into the Chocobo line up. As the count down started, Yuffie began to giggle, and the Chocobo 'warked' disapprovingly. She patted its head and it snapped at her fingers; the little ninja looked worried, and tried to get off the Chocobo, which, with her skirt getting caught in the saddle, was proving a great problem. She gasped as the Chocobo began running, and as it slammed through, into the foliage surrounding the course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vincent sat in the viewing booth, smiling wickedly when he saw Yuffie riding a Chocobo that was twice her size.  
  
* Stubborn, as usual. *  
  
~*~ Maybe that's why you like her? ~*~  
  
* Shut up, Demon. *  
  
~*~ Pay close attention to that Chocobo, master. ~*~  
  
* What? *  
  
Chaos seemed to have gotten bored of teasing his host, and so Vincent settled back into his seat and watched the countdown on the screen above him. He frowned suddenly, and stood up, when he noticed that the jet Chocobo was behaving rather strangely. He ran over to the viewing booth, and as the bird ran, caterwauling, into the undergrowth. He felt a surge of energy rush through him, and a cry escaped his lips as black, leathery wings erupted from his back...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this one took so long, I've had so much homework, you wouldn't believe!  
  
Yeah, anyway, hope you liked it. 'M no good at suspenseful... suspense things. 


	5. The Difficulty of Naming a Chocobo

Laguna Moomba: Aren't they just the cutest! Thanks, here's the next installment!  
  
Andariel: I've always figured that, if Vincent and Chaos are gonna be together for so long, then they'd eventually work out how to get along! Hey! HEY! Give me back my Vinnie, you fiend!  
  
YK2: Surka, you need to get Yuffie some calming pills. * Hugs YK2 * Thanks for liking my story!  
  
BlueEyedDemon: Chainsaws never fail to impress ^_^  
  
Audra Midnight: Will do! Thanks for reading!  
  
Kitty-Chan: * Nibbles cookie * Mmm... my favourite! Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God...Damn...SKIRTS!!!"  
  
Yuffie screamed indignantly as the black Chocobo raced away from the track. Said Chocobo warked uneasily, and stopped dead in the middle of the thick undergrowth, and looked around. Yuffie could feel it shaking beneath it's feathers, and she stroked it's neck soothingly. It turned it's head upwards, and Yuffie followed suit, before wailing and covering her head with her arms. The Chocobo ran forward again, and Yuffie felt herself being encircled by strong leathery arms, which, in normal circumstances, would have filled her with more fear than the prospect of bunjy jumping off of Da Chao, attached to Barret. As her feet touched the ground she stopped and turned around, to find herself facing the grotesque form of Chaos. The demon fell to the ground, and writhed around in pain, transforming back into his master grudgingly. Vincent gasped as his eyes opened quickly, the all-black orb changing back into his usual bloody ones within the space of a millisecond. The Chocobo turned it's head in interest, the previous happening completely forgotten, what with the 10 second memory and all. It nuzzled into the crook between Vincent's neck and shoulder, until the dark man swatted it away.  
  
"What...Ow."  
  
Yuffie giggled, having never heard Vincent say the word 'Ow' before. She knelt beside him and stroked the hair from his face, and one of his garnet eyes swung towards her, before he propped himself onto one arm and looked at her fully. Noticing all the cuts and grazes on her face, he said in a worried voice,  
  
"Did he...hurt you?"  
  
Yuffie shook her head.  
  
"No, the damned Chocobo decided to take a route through a bramble bush."  
  
A weary laugh escaped Vincent's mouth, and Yuffie put his arm around her shoulder, and helped him up. He took his arm away and tested his balance. After a few sways, he managed to regain the confidence in his legs, and he began to walk laboriously toward the exit of the foliage, leading the happy Chocobo and the happy ninja with each arm. The two were met by an unhappy looking Ester, who cooed worriedly and fussed over them, like a mother hen.  
  
"Vincent, Yuffie, I am SO sorry! I don't know what could have come over him!"  
  
She motioned towards the oblivious Chocobo. Yuffie grinned at her, supporting a weak Vincent with one arm, and rubbing Ester's comfortingly with the other.  
  
"Yuffie doesn't get on well with Chooco-"  
  
He stopped talking when Yuffie hit him in the arm. The ninja said to the worried Chocobo girl,  
  
"That's ok!"  
  
"It's not, it's not! You two could have been seriously injured! And I'm afraid the Chocobo may have to be put down!"  
  
"No way! Uh, we'll take him! Won't we Vinnie!?  
  
Vincent looked incredulous, and cocked one eyebrow, unconsciously brushing away the Chocobo from his shoulder, where it's head had taken residence. It was batting it's long, curling eyelashes in a way that it thought attractive, and warking softly into his wear. The thought of taking the love-crazed, overgrown blackbird under his metaphorical wing, pun not intended, was one he would rather not have grace his mind.  
  
"We will?"  
  
"Please please please please please-"  
  
"All right!" He turned to Ester. "How much do you want?"  
  
"You can have him, call it compensation."  
  
Yuffie bounded up to Ester, screaming happily.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"That's all right," Ester looked up at the window where a handsome man in a Stetson was beckoning for her. It was only at that point did Yuffie realise that Ester was - oh my god – wearing a little black dress and high heels. Her hair was loose, and it reached to the nape of her neck, curled in angelic ringlets, and by her ear was a little red flower. Her dark, strapless dress was adorned all around the top with a flurry of dark blue Chocobo feathers. She blushed and mumbled,  
  
"I gotta go. That's my date."  
  
Yuffie wolf whistled and replied,  
  
"So, Joe finally asked you out huh?"  
  
Ester went an even deeper shade of red, before running up the stairs to meet her cowboy. Yuffie sighed and leaned against Vincent, who had finally found his feet, and was currently fighting off a Chocobo who was infatuated with him.  
  
"Everyone's coupling up tonight. Teef and Cloud...Ester and Joe...Cid and Barret..."  
  
Vincent shot her a bemused look, which she countered with a disarming grin.  
  
"Let's take our new Chocobo to the stables! What shall we call him Vinnie? Our ickle baby, yes you are, yes you are!"  
  
Yuffie continued to baby talk to the Chocobo, while Vincent eyed her suspiciously. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles, and her eyes were opened wide, doubtlessly with the shock of the ill-destined Chocobo ride. Still, thought Vincent, one can never be too sure with Yuffie.  
  
"Are you...are you on drugs?"  
  
"Haha, Mr. Valentine. We have to call him something!"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure where the 'we' comes into this."  
  
"Well he is OURS."  
  
"No, he's yours. I already have one Chocobo to contend with, and she wouldn't be very happy at having another around."  
  
"Ohmygodijusthadthebestideaever!" Yuffie spoke hurriedly, and Vincent had to think for a second before he could work out what she said.  
  
"Why don't we breed your black with this one!? They would have the cutest babies! AW! I love baby Chocobos!"  
  
She twirled on the spot happily, but yelled when she fell down. She rubbed her backside vigorously with annoyance, a whined at the gunslinger as he laughed quietly at her antics. Vincent had begun to lead the black Chocobo to the stables, and he called to her,  
  
"Shasta isn't keen on other Chocobos."  
  
"I'm sure she could get used to him!"  
  
Vincent shrugged as he closed the gate to the pen, and Yuffie bounded up to the taller man and screamed,  
  
"I have the best name for him! EVER!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Vinnie!"  
  
The mentioned man frowned, and, drawing out the vowel in the word, he prompted,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No, I mean, that's what we should call him! Vinnie!"  
  
"No."  
  
"But -"  
  
"No."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's short, I know, it's crap, I know. I just didn't feel like writing tonight, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. If I feel so inclined, I may revamp this chappie when I've finished the story. 


	6. A Night of Fireworks, Glitter, Roses and...

Andariel: Why, thank you Vincent! Hey! I thought you loved me! * Glares *  
  
Elbereth: Agreed, Vinnie = kyootness!  
  
Audra: Thank you ^_^  
  
Shadow: *Passes cookies round to Eva, Pixie and Felichel * Here Shadow, I saved a big one for you ^_^ Thanks for liking my chappy, yours was great too.  
  
YK2: Yuffie, Dracon's meeeeean ;_;  
  
Laguna: Aw, thank you! Well, if you guys like the chapter I suppose it's fine _ Plus, I doubt I'll be arsed anyway :P  
  
Kitty Persona: Yuffie wants Chocobo babies with Vinnie! Literally! Oh, what fun I could have with that sentence... *plots evilly * Here, have a muffin, it's tasty! It's to say thank you for being such a great reviewer!  
  
Yeyana: I am honored to accept your first official review, with gratitude and respect, and I just want to thank my family, my friends and all my fans who are salivating over me right this minute...what are y'all looking at me like that for? Thanks for liking the chapter ^_^  
  
While writing this I was listening to Itsumo Nando Demo, the ending theme to Spirited Away, which has just come out in England! Yay! I've been waiting months ;_; But yeah, so this chapter should be pure fluff if it reflects the song.  
  
I'm SO sorry I've taken so long, but schools been hell, choosing my GCSE options ect. But yeah, I hope I get the lessons I picked, wish me luck you messy rabble! It's my Easter holiday now, which means two whole weeks to make it up to you for taking so long to update!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Vinnie, will you take me to the Round Square? Aeris told me about it, she said it was so pretty."  
  
Yuffie pulled on Vincent's arm, despite the fact that he had not yet answered her. They slipped down the tube, which the young ninja had so quaintly named 'the fallopian tube'. Vincent had glared daggers at the girl when she had yelled out across the room,  
  
"Vinnie, lets go down the fallopian tube!"  
  
Everyone had turned to look at her, but she merely stuck her tongue out and ran over to the cowering gunslinger, directing much unwanted attention to him, and causing the audience to shake their heads in solemn pity. The mismatched pair slipped down the slide, falling neatly out at the bottom. Yuffie brushed herself down and recovered before grabbing Vincent's claw and pulling him toward the floating wooden shack. The receptionist pressed a button on the control panel as they got into the little house, and, with a jerk which knocked Yuffie flying into the surprised Vincent, it started moving.  
  
Yuffie swallowed nervously, before she realised that:  
  
She had not moved from Vincent's chest  
  
And:  
  
She was literally nose to nose with him.  
  
His garnet eyes were locked onto her own bottle green ones, unblinking; it was unnerving for the miniature ninja, and she cautiously rolled off of him and rested on the floor beside him. Vincent stood up and offered her a hand and she took it gratefully, apologising profusely for causing him to trip. He smiled and replied:  
  
"I'm sure the woman at the desk did it in purpose."  
  
Yuffie laughed, and sat on the bench beside the window, expecting Vincent to sit next to her. Instead he sat on the bench opposite, and rested his arms on the windowsill, and placing carefully his hands upon them. Fireworks burst in the sky, in flurries of purples, pinks, greens and reds, and glitter bombs exploded above them, sending showers of tiny plastic shards of sparkle onto their heads. Vincent attempted to shake them out of his raven hair, but only succeeded in making the glitter more stubborn. Yuffie laughed, cupping her hands and flinging them out of the window to catch more of the colourful rain, in order to throw them at Vincent, who, in response to this, collected all of the leftover shinys that had congregated on his cape, and rubbed them vigorously into her hair. Yuffie feigned shocked annoyance, folding her arms and turning away. This, though did not last long, as the silence began to bore her, and she turned round, to be faced with Vincent, twirling a stunning, long stemmed rose between his fingers. He handed it elegantly to Yuffie, and she smiled and said,  
  
"Aw Vinnie...it's beautiful, thank you."  
  
She paused for a second before asking quizzically,  
  
"Where'd you get it?"  
  
Vincent pointed up, and, as if on queue, another explosion sounded, this one sending down a shower of gobstoppers, which Yuffie took a handful of. She handed one to Vincent, and they both sat in a comfortable silence, their tongues changing various colours of the rainbow. Yuffie stuck hers out at Vincent, showing him that it had turned a rather bright shade of pink, and he revealed to her that his was jet black, before they turned back to the window and watched the gold saucer go past. As the ride ended, they walked out of the little hose and headed for the Ghost Hotel tube. Vincent took Yuffie's hand, and was about to jump down before Yuffie stopped and turned to face him. Vincent looked down at her, and said,  
  
"What's wrong Yuffie?"  
  
"It's just...I wanted to thank you. This has possibly been the best night of my life, and that's all down to you. You've been really sweet, I mean, I know I kind of forced you into coming with me, but you've been the best, so kind and thoughtful. Just...thank you."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, and was surprised to find that he was embracing her in return. He pulled back and took her hand once more, before jumping down the tube with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, next chapter will almost certainly be the end. Again, I apologise for the delay in updating. *hugs everybody* Please, don't kill me. I also want to say, big well done to my brilliant friend Chris, who has just got back from the University that he wanted to get into. He made it! He got into Uni! Well done! Everyone say a big well done to him or I'll eat your brains :D 


	7. All Good Things Must Come to and End

Ezri: Aw! You made my day! * Hugs* Thank you for liking my stuff!

Yuffie: Yeah! A party! You wanna come? I got invites for everyooooooone! Hope you like the last chapter!

Andy: Yeah, come on Reno! Lets get back what we deserve! * Grabs Vinnie's hand and pulls him away * 

Good luck on you're a level picking mate, hope it goes well. See, Vinnie, Reno! A* in English, that's what I'm expected to get. We aren't dumb, are we Andy :P

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Vincent put his hand in his pocket, pulling out the little golden key that allowed entry into his room. Turning it swiftly, the pair heard a click as the door opened, and swung open.

Yuffie peeked into his 'abode' to see the clock and found, with some surprise, that it was past two o' clock in the morning. She would have normally been tired and fed up, but something in her was too elated to feel this way. It wasn't like she had _done_ anything with Vincent (if you get my meaning) as Cid or Barret would have assumed, but being so close to him was… it was special. It felt different to the way she normally felt around her friends, it felt like Vincent and herself were…different. Not from each other, but from the rest. When she got down to it, past all of the barriers that he put up, past all the coldness and dislike of everything and everyone, her raven-haired gunslinger was a lot like her; fun, happy, content. She turned to her friend and said quietly,

"Well Vinnie…good night."

"Yes. Good night Yuffie."

They looked quickly away from each other, and began to walk away. Yuffie frowned, turned back to Vincent, and stretched up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before running to her door. Vincent smiled slightly behind the cape that masked his face and stalked into his room, closing the door quietly, so as not to wake his resting friends. He took his cape, shirt and boots off and began walking into the little en suite bathroom, catching a glimpse of himself in the long mirror on the wall. He examined the various scars on his torso, like he did every night, as if he hoped for them heal and disappear, like his painful memories were beginning to. Through the past year, the only ache in his heart had been the longing for his new found friends, not for Lucrecia. He sighed and started to walk into the bathroom, as was his previous intention, stopping as he heard a knock at his door. He rolled his eyes and stepped over to the door, opening it to find, to his surprise, Yuffie, looking sheepish. She blushed when she found herself facing Vincent's naked upper-body, and looked to her feet.

"Vinnie… um… Do you have my room key?"

Vincent raised an ebony eyebrow, before motioning for Yuffie to enter his room. She thanked him and flew past him, gasping slightly when she brushed against his cold stomach. She paced the room a second, wondering where to stand, before choosing a place by the door to the balcony, and leaning against the wall, watching Vincent. They stared at each other for a brief second, before looking away hurriedly. Vincent motioned toward the bed and said,

"You can stay here tonight. I can sleep on the floor."

"Oh Vinnie, no, I couldn't sleep in the bed, I'd feel so mean."

"Call it chivalry," Said Vincent, his voice dripping with something that sounded like sarcasm, but with no malice in his words.

Yuffie laughed a frightened sort of laugh, sidling awkwardly up to Vincent. He looked down at her, his hair falling forward like a silken waterfall, and he smiled at her, the first one of his that Yuffie had ever properly seen, over the high collar on his cape. He said quietly,

"It's going to be difficult to explain."

Yuffie swallowed nervously at being so close to Vincent. It was stupid, she knew, as she had been with him all evening, rode a snowboard with him, danced with him, ate lollipops with him on the skylight of the battle square. But this was different somehow. She felt strange around him, and her stomach, which at the time was practicing backflips in order to join the circus gymnasts, was not helping.

"What will?"

"The bloody great Chocobo in the stables," he said in a hushed voice.

Yuffie was shaking. She could feel the intense shivers running up and down her spine, the lightness in her head making her feel slightly drunk, and the violent pounding of her heart threatening to break through her ribcage. She breathed deeply, before saying,

"Vinnie?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"I think we'll find this slightly more difficult to explain."

"Wh-"

Vincent was not able to finish his sentence, as he found himself caught in an epic battle with Yuffie's lips. He was taken by surprise, but after a few moments he managed to recover his scrambled senses, and he wrapped his arms around the little ninja's body. He found his limbs, beyond his control, travelling from the innocent placement of the small of her back down to her legs, and he felt her tighten her embrace and press her busy mouth harder against his. Suddenly he pulled back and looked down at her, breathing heavily, a look of pure bewilderment written across his beautiful face, and he shook his head mutely. Yuffie's eyes were locked onto his, and a look of fear was creeping in. They stood silently for a minute of so before Vincent finally found words.

"No. It isn't right. Yuffie, technically, deceptive though my looks are, I'm old enough to be your father, perhaps older."

"Yeah but, with all the weird test things, that doesn't matter right?"

"Well… Yuffie, that isn't the point!"

Yuffie looked bitter, and her emerald eyes began to fill with tears.

"Yeah, Vincent," he flinched. Yuffie never called him Vincent, "I guess you're right. Like always."

She turned away from him, ashamed tears dripping onto the floor. Vincent frowned, before saying determinedly:

"Oh, screw it."

Yuffie looked at him and grinned, flinging her arms around Vincent and kissing him passionately. He ran his arms up hers, untying the ties of her sleeves, leaving them to flutter to the floor like discarded ribbons. She spun around with him, and they fell gently onto the bed. Vincent assisted Yuffie with her top, flinging it away, kissing her now exposed neck, and she slipped out of her skirt, and they paused, looking at one another, holding each other close, before Vincent helped her with the rest…

'Unfortunately', says Yuffie, who is typing into my keyboard, 'this is, for the moment, where you must leave the modest couple to their innocent activities, because, after all, some things should remain private.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Yuffie?" More knocks on the door. "Yuffie, where are you? Are you even listening to me?"

Tifa knocked harder on Yuffie's door, before deciding that, after nearly beating the door down, she honestly wasn't in her room. She found it even more odd when she saw that Yuffie's key was lying inconspicuously on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"Cid? Barret? Could you check on Vincent, he isn't up yet. He might know where she's got to."

Barret grunted in response, before kneeling down and looking through the keyhole. He squinted before yelping and falling back onto the floor.

"What the… gah! WHAT THE HELL!? Cid! CID! Get yo' ass over here!"

"What is it you crazy £$%^& weirdo?"

"Look…on…bed!"

Cid did so, and his reaction was pretty much the same as his friend's. When he looked through the little hole in the door, he focused his eyes onto the bed, finding that the lump in the sheets that should have been small and thin had miraculously doubled in size. What frightened him even more though, was that when the smaller lump turned around, it had an oddly familiar face. The face of a ninja. A ninja called Yuffie.

"Holy £$%^&, TIFA!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"So, let me get this straight. You," She pointed at Yuffie, "and you," and then at Vincent.

The pair nodded, quite obviously embarrassed by the entire situation. The stood close, avoiding the looks of Cid and Barret, who were threatening to rip Vincent's throat out. Vincent had corrected them stubbornly, claiming that this would be impossible seeing as, due to previous experiments, he no longer had a throat to rip out. Barret had almost charged at this, held back by a struggling Reeve and Cloud. Red was doing his bit, tugging on his trouser leg with his mouth, to hold him off. Vincent smirked and crossed his arms. He had opted not to wear his cape, and so his defiant grin was completely open to his shocked group of friends who, throughout knowing him, had never seen him smile once. Reeve stood next to Tifa and faced the couple, saying:

"You're going to have to explain this to me one more time. You two are…" He seemed lost for words. "You're…you and you…You two…you're…"

He linked two fingers together desperately, searching for a better phrase than 'sleeping together'. Vincent rolled his eyes and said in an exasperated voice,

"_Yes, _Reeve. Yuffie and I are perfectly aware of what we did."

Yuffie put her hands on her hips and said,

"Yeah Reeve, don't be such a baby. Me and Vinnie did a naughty, grown up thing that we aren't supposed to know about. Pwease daddy, teach me about sex? Is it when a mummy and a daddy wuv each other vewy much?

The group cringed when Yuffie said 'sex'. Reeve stuck his tongue out and muttered,

"Yes, _thank you,_ Yuffie, I think you've made your point." 

Vincent stepped in for her, retorting,

"Well really, we're both adults, we're perfectly capable of taking control of our own lives."

Barret roared at him, his face going various angry shades of red.

"Yuffie ain't no adult, she's just an innocent kid! What the £$%^& do you think you're doing with her!"

"Frankly, Barret," growled the irritated gunslinger, " I think I'm sleeping with her."

Vincent took Yuffie's hand and led her out of Tifa's room, where AVALANCHE had congregated, slamming the door after him, so hard that they could it splinter. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. He heard a quiet tittering, and he opened one garnet eye to look at Yuffie, who had wrapped her arms around Vincent's chest, and was looking up at him, giggling.

"Oh, sod off."

"Aw Vinnie, you know, I've never heard you talk so much."

"Quiet Yuffie-chan, or I'll throw you back into that room so that Barret can get all protective again."

"Oh come on, it was sweet."

"He thinks you're a five year old."

"Stop filling my head with evil thoughts about my comrades."

"Never!"

"You know, I bet we entertained Chaos last night."

"Yuffie!"

"Pervy little ass-demon!"

Vincent picked her up and put her over his shoulder, walking down the stairs of the ghost hotel. Yuffie screamed, kicking her legs in a desperate attempt to make him drop her.

"Hey! Lemme down! LET ME DOOOOWN! Vinnie Valentine likes eating cat poo!"

"Spreading vicious rumours about me isn't going to help your case Ms. Kisaragi."

Yuffie stopped struggling and began another approach, one which made Vincent drop her almost immediately, to wipe the slobbery kisses off of his neck. He pouted and whispered quietly to her,

"Meanie."

Yuffie's eyes went wide as saucers of the flying persuasion, and her mouth hung open. She giggled madly at his use of the word, taking his hand and dancing with him.

"At this moment in time Vinnie Valentine, you are my favourite person in the world."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

What kind of evil person with I be if I left the story there, eh? To sum it up, a short epilogue is in order I believe. AVALANCHE left the Gold Saucer, Barret still plotting Vincent's murder, with Cid, his accomplice, aiding him in this. Cloud had a surprise waiting for them, which was the main reason for the reunion in the first place, a large house on the outskirts of Kalm, where they were all to live in peace and harmony. Right? Wrong. You have Cid, Barret, Vincent and Yuffie in a house together, sharing a bathroom. There's only so much hot water in the mornings. Cloud plucked up the courage to propose to Tifa after six months or so, and they had a sweet, simple wedding in the large back garden. Vincent and Yuffie followed in their footsteps, deciding that it would be far more convenient for them to bicker and fight if they were married. Their betrothal made Barret hate Vincent much less, and after a year arguing and fighting, they finally made friends again. A happy existence it was, and they made sure to make the most of it. Vincent tells me that if I ramble on anymore I will bore my readers, so this, my friends, is where I will leave you. Yuffie, Vincent, take a bow. Thank, and good night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Well, overall I am extremely pleased with the last chapter. I think, for a thirteen-year-old girl, I handled the sex part pretty well. I think I might raise the parental level a bit, due to Vincent's bad mouth :( I want to give a huge thank you to all of my reviewers, you've all been sweet, and friendly, and kind, and it males me happy to see so many nice people respond. Thank you everybody.


End file.
